


After dark

by brioscrown



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brioscrown/pseuds/brioscrown
Summary: post 3x11, Beth and her family is forced to fake her death to bring Rio down, how will it go? Read the warnings before reading 💕
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this earlier, and copy and pasted it from notes, it wasn't the full chapter, I made the other half in another note and forget to add that when I posted it on here, just to clarify, Beth is ALIVE, read the whole chapter please, and there will be more ❤️

Rio gets ready and heads over to Rhea's house to visit his son. “Daddy!” Marcus yells opening the door. Rio hugs his son, “What’s up bud?”Rio says. “Jane’s mommy is on the tv,” Marcus says. Rio looks at his son in confusion, “Where’s your mom?” Rio asks, “She left 5 minutes ago.” He says pulling his dad into the living room. He sees Beth picture on the news channel. “Local mom and business owner of Boland Bubbles, Elizabeth Boland, was murdered in her store. Authorities say she was found dead by an employee, she was killed by a bullet to the head, no sign of the killer.” The newsman says.

Rio feels his heart drop as they show pictures of Beth and her kids. “Go to your room okay?” Rio tells his son, “I want to call Jane!” Marcus yells. “Marcus.” He warns his son, he stomps off to his room. Rio pulls out his phone and calls Beth, it goes to voicemail. He gets a text from Mick. 

M-Boss, have you seen the news? You think it’s real or the feds are faking it to protect her, you know her girl Phoebe was a Fed.

Rio doesn’t reply, he sits on the couch and buries his face in his hands. _Come on Elizabeth._ He thinks to himself as he tries calling one more time. He slams his phone down on the couch cushion.

“Here’s a statement from the husband.” The news reporter said. They flash a screen of Dean's puffy face from crying. “My wife was brutally murdered, she was an amazing mother, friend, and sister. I know who did it, but at this moment I can not say, we’re working with the FBI to find my wife’s killer, she will be brought to justice and my kids and I will have answers.” Dean says and they flashback to the news reporter. “That’s all we have, for now, we will keep you updated if anything comes out, keep the Boland family in your thoughts, thank you.” The news reporter says. Rio turns off the tv.

He shakes his head. “She’s not dead,” Rio tells himself. “Daddy,” Marcus says and runs up to his dad crying. “Mrs.Boland can’t be dead.” He says. “Hey, I told you to stay in your room.” He says softly hugging his son back. “Mommy says you two were friends, are you sad too?” Marcus asks his father.

Rio nods. Rio pulls out his phone and his feed is full of reports of Beth's death. Rio stares at his phone. “It’s okay to cry, daddy,” Marcus says. Rio feels tears forming in his eyes. Marcus sobs. “Jane and her siblings must be so sad.” Marcus cries. “I know buddy, I know,” Rio says holding his son in his arms.

“I’ll be right back, here’s my phone call your mom and tell her what’s going on,” Rio says and gets up and goes to the bathroom. He locks the door and turns on the sink and looks into the mirror. “FUCK!” He screams, but not loud enough for his son to hear. He starts crying. He remembers Dean's words. “We’re working with the FBI to find my wife’s killer” “They’re gonna blame it on me.” He mumbles. He walks out of the bathroom and sees his son holding his phone.

Marcus hands his dad the phone and Rio goes back into the bathroom. “Is it true? She’s dead?” Rhea asks. “Did you do it?” Rhea asks. “No,” Rio asks. “Chris…” Rio says. “Rhea.” He says in the same tone. “Oh my god,” Rhea says. Rio could hear her start crying. “Oh my god.” She repeats. “I’m coming back to my house.” She says. “I’ll be here.” He says. “No, you won’t,” Rhea says. “She told him she thought you’d kill her, Chris get the fuck out of my house or I’ll call the cops,” Rhea says. “I ain’t leaving our son alone,” Rio says. “I’ll be there in 5 minutes, hug him and leave,” Rhea says.

“I’m not leaving Marcus,” Rio says and hangs up and opens the bathroom door.

Marcus walls up to his dad crying. “Hey man, come here,” Rio says and picks up his son and takes him to the kitchen and sits him on the table. “Want something to eat?” Rio asks his son. “I can’t eat now, I’m too sad,” Marcus says wiping his tears. Rhea opens the door and rushes over to her son. “She was so nice to me and got me on the soccer team,” Marcus says as he cries into his mother’s arms. “I know baby,” Rhea says and starts crying. “Chris, you need to go,” Rhea says. “Why does Daddy have to go?” Marcus asks. “The cops will be here soon,” Rhea whispers into Rio’s ear.

Rio looks at her with shock and hurt and gets in his rushes out the door to his car. “Come here mijo,” Rhea says and comforts her son. 

Rio gets out of his car and knocks on the door, the door opens. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Annie yells. “Is it true?” Rio asks. “Get out,” Annie says. Rio steps closer. “Is it true?” He asks again. “Get. Out.” Annie says again. Rio reaches for his gun and points it at Annie’s head. 

“I ain’t asking again,” Rio says. 

Annie just stares at him. “Yes.” She says and tears up. Rio walks into Annie’s apartment and sits on her couch.

“What are yo-“ Annie cuts herself off. “What? Are you crying?” Annie asks closing the door. Annie sits across from him. Rio has his gun sticking out from his waist and his face buried into his hands. He sniffs and looks back at Annie. “You think it was me?” He asks. Annie tears up. “No, whoever killed my sister also stole from Boland Bubbles, you wouldn’t steal from yourself, I don’t think it has anything to do with you,” Annie says.

“Why do you care, you hate her,” Annie says. Rio laughs with tears rolling down his face. “You really believe that?” He asks. “She did,” Annie says, Rio clenches his jaw. “How are her kids?” He asks. “Jane is a mess, the others… They’re trying to put on a brave face, but I know they’re hurting. Just as much.” Annie says wiping her tears.

“Why do you care? You have tried to kill each other so many times, shouldn’t you be happy?” Annie asks. Rio balls up his fist. He doesn’t say anything and just storms out of the apartment and drives off.

“Sure this is going to work?” Beth asks Phoebe. “It’s either this or both of you go away for a long time. I don’t want your kids to grow up without a mother. They need you, Beth.” Phoebe says. “It’s you or him.” Phoebe continues. “Yeah, yeah you’re right,” Beth says shaking her head. 

“My partner wants me to arrest you, Ruby, Annie, and him and his gang.” 

Phoebe shakes her head. “I made him a deal, you do this for us, fake your death, make him believe your dead and we will get him right where we want too, you get will be pardoned from all of your crimes if we bring down this gang.”

Phoebe says Beth is taken aback. “Why are you doing this?” Beth asks. “Because you’re my friend now and I’m willing to stick my neck out If that means you get to hug your kids one more time,” Phoebe tells Beth. Phoebe's phone goes off and she puts it on speaker.

“Agent Donnegan?” The caller asks. “This is she,” Phoebe says. “We got that safe house ready for you.” The caller says. “Alright, she’ll be there shortly. Thank you.” Phoebe says and hangs up the phone. “Let’s go,” Phoebe says and gives Beth a smile.


	2. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio mourning Beth and Mick being his therapist.

Rio pulls into Boland Bubbles that has been closed, he uses his key and walks into the building and to the cashier. There is tape on the floor and he drops to his knees. Using his fingers to trail over the police tape, he walks to Beth's office she closes the door and sits at her desk. 

He opens the desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of bourbon and smiles 

_”whats your poison huh? Like a summer rosé or something?”_

_”can we get a Bourbon? On the rocks?”_

Memories of them together at that bar that day floods through his head. 

He opens the bottle and takes a sip just to feel closer to her, he downs the whole bottle before passing out on her chair.

____________________________________________

Beth pulls out her burner phone and sees her missed calls.  _Annie_.  She dials her sister back. ”Hey.” Beth says. ”Your boy went to my house, he held a gun to my face!” Annie says. ”What?” Beth asks.

”Yeah, uh gangfreind came by asking if it's true, told him to leave and he held a gun to my face, I told him yes and he let himself in and he looked like he was crying.” Annie says. ”Oh my God Annie, are you okay?” Beth asks.

”Fine, but he got mad and left when I asked him why he’s upset and not happy. I mean you two have tried to kill each other many times.” Annie says. Beth doesn't say anything,  is he sad, does he really care if I'm dead? 

”Beth?” Annie says getting her sister's attention, ”Can we not talk about this? I just want it all to be over with.” Beth says. ”Okay, B. How's the safe house? What's Is it like?” Annie asks, ”Its a house, and it's safe.” Beth says sarcastically. “I have to go, love you,” Beth says and hangs up the phone. 

Beth lays down on the bed and sighs and looks out the window where cop cars are parked out front. She takes a deep breath and gets under the covers and falls asleep. 

____________________________________________

Rio wakes up to a pounding headache, “Shit.” He mumbles and pulls out his phone. He calls mick to pick him up and has one of his boys drive his car back to his place, “You okay man?” Mick asks.

Rio scoffs. “My partner is dead, our business,” he takes a deep breather and fidgets his fingers. “Our clients are gonna be furious, Lotta people are gonna come for us,” Rio says looking out the window.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s just that,” Mick says.“I think it’s about Mrs.Boland,” he continues, “You missin’ her? That why you’re covered in booze in her office? You don’t even like bourbon Chris.” Mick says. “We had business associates die before, ain’t anything new,” Rio says.

“We both know it wasn’t just business between you two, If it was you would’ve been the one to kill her, a long time ago,” Mick says, 

”Come on Chris, we both know she was different, you know it, I know we, the whole gang knows it. She stood out from anyone else we worked with, you two had something.” Mick explains, ”You a therapist now?” Rio rolls his eyes.

”Hermano, talk to me.” Mick pleads. Rio takes a look at his friend who glances over from the road to his friend. Rio sighs.

”ain't much to say.” Rio says, ”You cared about her even after everything she did to you, to your family, don't you?” Mick says. Rio clears his throat. ”Yeah.” 

”We gonna find whoever did this Chris, whoever hurt her.” Mick says. ”Uh-huh, yeah.” Rio says looking out the window. “Aight man, we’re here,” Mick says pulling into Rio’s apartment. 

“Thank you,” Rio says and gets out the car, he walks to his apartment door and unlocks it.

He goes straight to his bedroom and passes out on top of the sheets.

_”Its just habit.” Beth says after she closes the door. Rio nods, Beth steps closer and Rio meets her halfway and runs his finger through her hair._

_She leans in and kisses him. He kisses her back, Beth leans back from the kiss. She looks up at him wondering what he's going to do, Rio takes a second and just stares at her lips before leans back into the kiss._

_Beth wraps her arms around his neck and trails them down to his shoulder._

_She starts to unbutton his shirt. ”Elizabeth.” he says in between kisses._

_She doesn't say anything and takes his hand and leads him to the bed, Rio gets on top of her and unbuttons his shirt all the way while Beth takes of hers._

_Beth takes off his pants and Rio takes off hers. Both of them in their underwear, they take a second to admire each other's bodies. ”You look so fucking sexy ma.” he says and then kisses her neck hitting a spot that he knows makes her moan from the last time in the bathroom._

_”I need you.” Beth pants making Rio smirk. The next thing they know, they're out of breath laying next to each other. ”That was good.” Beth whispers. Beth places a kiss on his lips._

_She gets up and gets her robe, Rio stares and smiles. She sits back onto the bed and puts her underwear back on and reaches for her purse. ”My kids will be him soon, here's your cut.” Beth says getting the cash out of her purse. ”Thought you left it at home?” Rio says with a smirk. ”Guess not.” Beth says_

Rio wakes up from the memory covered in sweat. He takes off his clothing and takes a cold shower letting the water hit his neck tattoo.

He thinks back to that memory,  _”Can't we just go back?”_ Rio remembers her words. He imagines how it would have gone if they actually had a talk about everything if they just let everything out.

If Rio had told her why he really couldn't kill her, why he couldn't just let her walk away. 

He steps out of the shower and throws on shorts,he looks into the mirror and sees the three scars she gave him, he steps closer to the mirror with his hand placed over the scar on his shoulder. 

He splashes cold water in his face and goes to his bed and slides under the blankets, tossing and turning trying to get relaxed. Finally, he goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you all like to see for the upcoming chapters?


	3. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth breaks.

_”be a boss bitch.”_

_”Nah, you don't need it.”_

_”you look good behind that desk, yeah you'd look so much better on top of it.”_

Beth recalls those compliments from Rio. Ever since Annie told her he was upset over her ’death’, Beth can't help, but lie awake feeling guilty, the whole plan wasn't even her idea.

If her life wasn't on the line she would've never had rat Rio out, or faked her death. If she didn't dothis, as agent Phoebe Donegan put it. ’she would never see her children again, and that goes for Annie and Ruby too.’ 

She's doing this so she won't have to leave her four children with her idiot husband, but still, she can't help to think of Rio and his son, and how Rhea had told her how Marcus would climb in her bed asking to call his dad.

Beth cries wishing all of this would end already so she can hug her loved ones, and why does Rio care if she's dead? He wanted her dead, he wanted her gone.

Why isn't he relieved? If he does care, it's becausehe’s worried it's about the business right? 

Beth can't stop thinking about it -- him…

She can't help but wonder if he is, in fact, upset because he thinks she's dead, is he missing her?

Beth falls asleep crying.

_”You put it all on me so it's never on you! Nothing’s ever on you!” Beth yells._

”No! No wake-up!” Beth says in her sleep.

_”Yeah, well…Now you got a bigger problem don’t you?” Rio says coldly_

_”You think he’s my problem?!” Beth says taken aback._

_”So put your big girl panties on and take care of it.” Rio says._

_”He’s not my problem.” Beth says again, ”Shut your mouth, bitch, okay, and just-” Beth shoots him._

”NO!” Beth yells and wakes up.

She sobs. An officer runs in the room. ”Mrs.Boland, are you okay?”the officer asks.

She starts wailing. ”Get out.” she sobs. The officer leaves and shuts the door.

”Rio.” she sobs. 

She can't do this anymore, she can't feel like this, it's too much.

She gets up and gets dressed. She walks out of the house and three officers approach her. 

“Mrs. Boland its 4:00 am, it’s not safe out here please go back inside.” One of the officers says.

“I’m not doing this anymore, tell phoebe it’s off, I’m going home.” Beth says. One of the men steps in front of her. 

“You can’t keep me here, I’m allowed to leave.” She says. “You really wanna do that?” He asks. “My keys and phone.” Beth says. The officer sighs and gets her belongings from his patrol car.

“I’m sorry.” Beth says and goes to her car. She drives straight to Boland Bubbles. 

She unlocks the door and goes straight to her office and sees that someone has been here, her bourbon that she keeps stashed in her desk empty on the floor. _Rio?_

She picks the bottle up and holds it to her chest like a baby and sobs. She cries for a solid ten minutes before calming down.

She gets her phone out and uses find my phone to find Rio, why does a criminal like him make it so easy to find him? She sighs and drives to the pin.

Its an apartment. _Fuck_. She drives to the office to see if it's open.She sighs of relief. She walks in.

”Hi do you know what apartment Ri- uh Christopher is in? He has tattoos and a little boy.” Beth says pointing to her neck where Rio's tattoo.

”2b.” the lady says. ”Thank you.” Beth says, she drives back to the apartments and walks until she finds 2b.

She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. No one answers, she knocks again loudly. Probably waking his neighbors.

The door opens, Rio. He freezes. He blinks repeatedly to see if she's real.

Beth looks at him up and down.

He looks like a mess, she has never seen him in sweats, his wearing gray jogging pants, a black t-shirt and he looks like he lost weight. The sight brings tears to her eyes.

She just stands there sobbing and Rio is just staring, he can’t tell if this is real or if it’s because of his hangover.

Beth steps forwards and pauses, she hesitatingly hugs him. She buries her head in Rios's chest. He closes the door behind them. 

”I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” she says hysterically. She wails in his chest, Rio doesn't move he just lets her cry.

He's still trying to process she's actually here, is this how she felt when he popped back up? Like the air has been sucked out of her lungs?

She frantically she's sorry again,

Rio pulls her off him. She doesn't look at him. She just drops to her knees and cries. ”Elizabeth?” he says softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the next chapter?


	4. Forgiveness

”Elizabeth?” he says softly. Beth goes into a panic attack and wraps her arms around her legs and just cries. 

Rio just stands there, letting her cry it out, finally, she calms down, Rio helps her up.

They’re face to face, Rio wipes her tears, ”You're alive.” he whispers.

She nods. She sits on Rio's sofa and starts explaining everything through her tears. 

Phoebe's plan, her threats, the safe house, Annie telling her about Rio, her flashbacks, everything.

She rambles on about how she couldn't do it anymore, how she couldn't lie to him anymore.

”At Annie's, Were you upset because you missed me or because you were worried about the business?” Beth asks.

He stares at her. ”Did you really care that I was gone?” she askes again.

He smacks his lips. ”What’s it look like?” 

He says gesturing at his clothes. ”That why you trashed my office and drank my bourbon?” she asks.

He scoots closer to her, their thighs touching. Beth can tell her eyes are swollen from crying and her nose is red. 

”I’m sorry.” she cries again.

”Looking out for your family would've done the same thing for my boy.” he says.

Beth didn't expect him to be so understanding, why isn't he yelling at her or scolding her?

”Elizabeth.” he says getting her attention. ”How'd you find me?” he asks.

”Find my phone.” he slightly chuckles.

”the office lady told me where you were.” she says looking at him softly.

She feels her eyes burning and tears forming again. ”I- I'm going to be in so much trouble for leaving. I was supposed to be hidden until they arrest you and I couldn't let them do that.”

she cries.

Rio cups her face. ”You here now. I gotcha mama.” he says. 

”Can I stay here tonight? On your couch? Phoebe is probably at my house waiting to scold me.”Beth says wiping her tears. 

Rio nods. ”I- I missed you.” Beth says.

”I never thought I would've, but I felt and feel so guilty and-” Rio cuts her off.

”Missed you too.” he says. ”Ight, ” he says and gets up and ”imma take a shower and process this, you need anything goes ahead and do take it alright? I got drinks and snacks in the kitchen.” he says and goes into his room where his shower is.

Beth walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of Dr. Pepper. 

His food and drink taste isn't anything to what Beth expected. 

She takes a sip and lays back on the couch grabbing a blanket that sits on his chair and sighs.

Beth hears the shower turn off. Rio walks out basically naked, a towel wrapped around his lower body. Beth notices his scars. 

She just stares at him, Rio tries to read her face, but he can’t. He can’t tell what she’s feeling, what she thinking.

He walking into the living room and stands in from of Beth, she stands up and she sees his scars on his chest up close.

His chest looking different from the last time she saw him shirtless, in her bed. He still looks good, in fact, the scars look kind of badass, but the fact she did that to him just shakes her.

She puts her hand on his chest, “I...” she begins to say I’m sorry, but doesn’t get the words out of her mouth.

“I know,” he says and takes her hand off him and hold it. “I forgive you, Elizabeth.” He says.

Beth tears up. “I gotta get dressed.” He says and walks away. Beth sits back on the couch, Rio walks back in wearing shorts and a navy t-shirt and with two pillows in his hand.

He lays it on the couch, ”thank you.” Beth says. ”its 5 am, I'll get you up around 10, I gotta leave then, but if needa’ stay that’s alright too,” he smiles lightly, “You gonna be okay?” He asks.

Beth shakes her head. “Every time I sleep I have nightmares, about us, about you, my family.” Beth's voice breaks.

“I can’t-” Beth sobs. “I can’t see you like that again, on the floor, bleeding because of me. I’m a terrible person.”

She cries.

Rio sits next to her. “Don’t talk like that Elizabeth,” he says stroking her back to calm her down.

“We both had a role to what happened, I shouldn’t have pushed you, I never shoulda put that gun in your hands.” He says 

“Or kidnap me…” she says making Rio let out a small laugh.

“Or kidnap you.” He says. “I’m-” Rio interrupts her. “Stop apologizing Elizabeth,” he says. “Sides’ we are past that yeah?” He says.

“How? How are you going to get over what I did to you and your family, and how am I going to get over what you did to dean or Lucy.” She says tearing up again.

He sighs “Just gotta have to figure it out don’t we?” He says. She nods. “Thank you for letting sleep here.” She says.

“Least I can do for you not letting the Feds take me down.” Rio says.

”Are we uh.... good?” Beth asks.

Rio stands up, “We are good.” He says.

“Get some rest kay’? You have any nightmares or something come to wake me yeah?” Rio says.

Beth nods and lays back onto the pillows and Rio spreads out the blanket. “Night’ Elizabeth.” He says and walks out turning the lights out. 

“Good night.” She says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft Rio 🥺 any ideas for the next chapter?  
> Should I continue to have this side of Rio or do you all want a cold and distant Rio?

**Author's Note:**

> I am deleting any hate comments, If you don't like this plot simply don't read it and move on, also I'm aware that I made a huge typo with Marcus. It was ”call.” not ”kill.” I fixed it. 
> 
> Also please don't comment ’that's not how the characters would act.’ because you're right, this is a fanfiction and this is my interpretation of how they would be, I'm not the writers of the show. I don't know exactly how it would exactly be written, in this story Rhea is upset because Beth told her Rio will kill her, and she doesn't want to think he's a murderer, but she does.
> 
> Obviously, she's upset about what Beth did, but she doesn't condone murder and doesn't really see the father of her child as the guy he is until all of this.
> 
> This is a requested plot by a friend, and I also thought it'd make a good fanfiction so please be respectful, again if you don't like it leave, If you do then get ready for the next chapter :)


End file.
